


Bibleman's Second Cumming (a continuation of a previous fic)

by battle_llama



Category: Bibleman, Christianity - Fandom, Garfield - Fandom, Veggie Tales, garfield the cat - Fandom, larry the cucumber - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bestiality, F/M, Feline Breast Milk, I'm not sorry whatsoever, Improper use of a cucumber, LEWD, Larry the buttplug, Lasagna is a lube, M/M, Milking, Other, Religion, gender fluid garfield, humanoid Garfield the cat, magic mushrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_llama/pseuds/battle_llama
Summary: Weeks after Bob the tomato’s death, Bibleman decides to repent through service. He becomes the scantily clad maid to a man named Jon, but he bites off more than he can chew.





	Bibleman's Second Cumming (a continuation of a previous fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you read my first Bibleman fic first, but eh you do you. Prepare for sin.
> 
> Also, I wrote this all in one go, and I didn't edit it, so have fun with any typos. Should I make a part two?

Bibleman looked in the full-length mirror, admiring his handiwork. Where his costume had been purple and yellow, he’d painted it black and white. His leggings were replaced by fishnets, and he wore a revealing laced skirt. The alterations were to prepare him for his new job as a housekeeper. Jon, the homeowner, didn't insist Bibleman look the part, but these days, Bibleman needed to delve into something completely or not at all.

His vision clouded as he became lost in thought. Bob. He'd murdered an intelligent being without a second thought.  _He was trying to pass as a veggie,_ he thought to himself, trying to rationalize what he'd done,  _and lying is a sin._

Still... It haunted him. A new environment is what he needed, and his environment of choice was a nice suburban home. A dog, a cat, and plenty of time to reflect, repent, and clean.

  
He ran the twelve miles to work, still behind on his insurance payments, and dabbed his flaccid baby-maker with a delicate, laced handkerchief. He used the same cloth to wipe the sweat from his brow. He'd had a nasty edible the day before, and he still felt like he was covered in solidified butter. He turned onto the street where Jon's house sat, boiling under the summer's heat. "This is it," he muttered to himself, giving his crotch a much-needed adjustment. Hey, don't act like that, dude junk gets itchy when it's hot out and they're sweaty.

The Jon answered the door after Bibledude's third knock, a bit disheveled. "I'm glad you're here," the man stepped onto the porch and greeted Bibleman with a somewhat flaccid handshake. Bibleman returned a half-genuine smile. He knew what the neighbors gossiped. That Jon saw and heard things that didn't exist. That he overfed his cat and had multiple paranoid breakdowns a week. Isn't schizophrenia a bitch, lads? But Bibleman was a godly man, and no person was beyond help,  _except for me,_ he thought.

Jon's eyes were dilating as he conversed with Bibleman, giving him the rundown of his duties. "Now, Garfield will accept no less than four lasagnas a day. You don't need to feed Odie, though. He has a starvation kink. Don't ask."

Bibleman nodded, taking mental note of all the peculiar bits of this man's life. He was slightly nervous, but overall, he was excited to begin his job.

"One last thing before you enter the house," Jon added, hand on the doorknob, "Garfield is a sneaky bloke. He'll try to manipulate you into giving him whatever he wants, but try to stay strong. He's... He's just a cat."

The door swung open then, and Bibleman followed Jon into the home. Overall, it was a nice place. He didn't know how Jon could afford it, and Envy's green dick slapped Bibleman in the heart for a moment. But Envy practically face-fucked him when he caught sight of a large, lactating orange mass.

Two cat-like, green eyes stared back at him, and they winked when Bibleman flashed a smile. He didn't know what the orange being was, but by the stars above, it was not a cat.

Its body was similar to a very curvy woman, but it had eight busty bobbies, and it was covered in orange fur. It was in a cat bed, a lasagna splayed out in front of it, meaty sauce covering its maw. How Jon thought this was an actual cat was beyond him. This was... something else.

"This is Garfield," Jon gestured to the thicc feline with an apathetic tone. "He's a handful, so be prepared."

Whatever this cat-human was, it was obvious that it was genetically female, and,  _lactating._ Bibleman knew that the job was going to be a strange one.

Once Jon was done giving his house tour, he stopped Bibleman at the garage door. "Alright, today is your first day. I've left a list in case you need to be reminded of anything. Good luck."

"Thank you. Have a blessed day out," Bibleman waved Jon goodbye as he pulled out of the driveway, closing the garage door once the man was out of sight.

 

The day went by very smoothly, until around five pm. There was a terrible crash from the kitchen that startled Bibleman. When he heard a yowl, he rushed to the source of the commotion. “What happened?”

The sight that met him caused his heart to race in his chest. Garfield was on the kitchen floor, seated in the middle of a family-sized lasagna. One hand was positioned inside the folds of the lasagna, slowly working its way further into the sauce, pumping more meat into its hold. The other hand was being licked slowly, the messy contents of the pasta disappearing into her mouth. "It seems I've made a mess of myself," she purred. "Maybe you can help me clean this up, hmm?"

Bibleman began to walk towards her, ready to lift her out of the container, but she hissed as his finger was about to touch the aluminum. The hand she had burrowed in the pasta lifted, and she smeared a generous amount of lasagna on one of her breasts.

"Now, now," she purred innocently, "a cat doesn't clean with his paws. Do you know what they use?" She hooked his chest-plate with a claw, dragging his face close to hers.

Her silence meant that the question wasn't rhetorical. "Th-they use their tongues," Bibleman breathed out, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events.

"Hmm," she hummed again, eyeing him with sadistic intent. "And what kind of  _servant_ would you be to make me clean myself?"

"A poor one," he answered, his body tingling with anticipation.

"So where does that leave us?" She flicked her tail and let it run up his leg, the tip of it trailing into his skirt. He gasped as it ran over his aching bulge. Garfield leaned in so that her whiskers brushed his ear, "I would recommend you get to it, then."

Bibleman whimpered at the heat on his neck, and not wanting to anger Garfield, he bent it down to be level with her breast. He ran his tongue over a peak, swallowing the pasta that was there. Still, the sauce had stained the fur, so he would have to try harder. He heard a rumble from her chest as he began to suck on the nipple, accidentally drawing a large swig of breast-milk. He couldn't help himself as he licked and sucked furiously, changing to a second breast when the first was clean and drained.

He was wondering if he should tell her that he was lactose intolerant, but his mind was in the clouds as she ran her claws lightly over his sissy panties. He wanted to be her scratching post.

She pulled him in closer, so that he was knelt in the lasagna with her. She took a hand and filled it with the pasta, and the other slid down his underwear and fishnets. "Is this your sorry excuse for a cock?" She cooed, gliding a claw over the tip. It was true, Bibleman was an average 4-incher. "How disappointing. I guess I shouldn't expect much from  _the help_."

Bibleman stopped his sucking and moaned into her third breast as she began pumping her hand. The still-warm lasagna glided around his throbbing member, and it took a swift bite to his neck for him to remember his place. He bit back a sob as he rolled her nipple on his tongue, trying his best not to use his hands. He desired to grip her hips and thrust into her, but he knew his place. His arms remained by his side, fingers digging into his short skirt, as she quickened her pace.

He was edging an orgasm when she suddenly stopped. He panted between her tits, bucking his hips in hope for sweet release. She removed her hand and popped them into his mouth. Obediently, he began to lick them clean, and when he was finished, Garfield pounced on him. He fell onto his back and she straddled his hips. "Do you think I'm going to let you finish?" she hissed, grinding on his still-hard erection. "Do you think I _should_?"

"N-No ma'am," he gasped as her claws wrapped around his neck. "I don't deserve it."

"You've got that right," she shifted her hips so that the head of his member brushed on her opening. With a wicked grin, she flicked his balls sharply, getting a satisfying cry to break from his lips. When he jumped, his cock had entered her, and she seemed to ponder what she wanted for a moment. She sunk down on him and proceeded to rise and fall ten times, letting the lasagna lubricate her pleasure. Garfield then slowly slid all the way out, relishing in the little 'pop' as his dick separated. "That's not what I want," she concluded, swiftly reaching on the kitchen counter for something.

When she returned to her position, she had a large cucumber in her hand. "Since there's no way you'll be able to satisfy me," she tapped the vegetable on his shoulder before forcing his jaw open, "I'll have to improvise. It's such a shame when You're not enough, isn't it?"

He mumbled a 'yes ma'am' as she guided the cucumber between his lips. She pumped it in and out for good measure, rubbing lasagna sauce over it and making sure he could take it. His eyes began to water. "Bite into it, but don't you dare break it. Hold it steady in your mouth."

She crawled up his torso until her bottom was hovering above his face. Slowly, she began to sink onto it, purring as its girth filled her pussy. "Don't touch yourself, you hear me?" Garfield began to ride it at an increased pace, her body colliding with Biblesissy's lips every time she let it fill her.

With her tail she grabbed one of his arms, leading his hand to one of her untouched nipples. Soon he had both hands pinching and rolling them while she defiled his mouth. She gripped his mask with sharp claws, causing his brow to bleed, and she massaged her clit with her free fingers.

She came with a broken cry, tail shooting straight up. Bibleman was relieved when she removed the cucumber from his mouth, embarrassed that half his face was covered in a mixture of lasagna sauce, her pussy juice, and his own saliva.

"Jon should be here any minute," she hissed, coming down from her high. "I recommend you clean the rest of this up. I'm done with you today." With that, she stood and stalked away, the squashed remains of the lasagna container in her arms.

Bibleman sat up slowly, blood still pounding between his ears and legs. Maybe the job wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
